A Pet's Life
by CiaraNite
Summary: An owner leaves neopets. A pet goes to the pound. Evil is starting to brew. What is in store for Neopia this time? Please Rate and Review!
1. A pet is adopted

A Pet's Life  
  
A/N:  
  
This is my very first story for fanfiction. If you want to message me on neopets contact koolgirlishere. Now on with the story  
  
I was once a pet that had an owner. I was created a long time ago. So long I can't remember. Well anyways, one day my owner said she was getting off neopets once and for all.  
  
I wondered "What about me? Is she just going to leave me here to die?"  
  
It was around Christmas time when this all happened. My owner put up something on the message boards that said "Leaving Neopets". Well anyways she said about her not being on neopets anymore and also said "Adopt shimmeryusul123 in about 3 minutes".  
  
I then had a horrible thought that I was probally going to get a horrible owner who doesn't even care about me. Different people asked if they could adopt it. Then eventually, it was time. I was sent to the pound. The weird thing is, I got adopted right away.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm koolgirlishere. Koolgirl for short. I'm your new owner." She said.  
  
She only had one other pet besides me and it was a Chomby called agrab2127. We got to her neohome a little bit later. It wasn't as big as the one I once had. I saw the Chomby and was scared.  
  
"Wow you're a Christmas Usul! At first I was an eyrie, but my owner got a magical blue chomby plushie and I played with it and now I'm a Chomby."  
  
I started to feel a little better. Maybe it would turn out even better than my last owner. Only the future could tell.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Space Station Sloth was setting up his new invention.  
  
"Soon, very soon, Neopia will be in my power. It's just a matter of time." Sloth then cackled.  
  
Uh Oh what is Sloth up to now? And if it is something bad, can anyone stop it? 


	2. It Begins

A Pet's Life  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Well here's chapter 2.  
  
For the past few weeks my new owner has been taking me to Coltzan's Shrine. I've gotten quite strong. And just a few minutes ago, my owner got a new pet! It's ok though. She still seems to like me the best. She adopted a Mutant Korbat! After adopting it we went right back to the neohome.

"Hi I'm shimmeryusul123. I'm a Christmas Usul. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm EliteMutant01. As you can see I'm a Mutant Korbat. Is this owner nice?" he asked.

"Yep."

Agrab introduced herself and we decided since our owner was busy working on something to go watch television. We were shocked to see what was on the news.

"This is Breaking News! Sloth has made a device that changes Neopets into mind control slaves. Neopets are not allowed to go outside until this threat is defeated. In other news the weather is raining sludge-"

We turned off the power and went straight to Koolgirl's work room.

"KOOLGIRL SLOTH HAS MADE A MIND CONTROL DEVICE WE NEED TO STOP IT!"

"Well what should we do?" she asked us.

We thought and thought and thought. None of us could think of anything. Finally I thought of something. Me the genius of course.

"Why don't you make us look like humans and go to the Space Station? Then we can go destroy the machine."

"What if Sloth isn't the only one who is messing up Neopets? We need to investigate. So we will do shimmery's plan but we will also question Sloth while we're there." Said Koolgirl.

She got some cloths and hats and made us look exactly like humans. Or similar. Well we got into a space pod and headed to the Space Station.

Meanwhile in Neopia, all the Neopets in the park were actually destroying stuff instead of playing or something.

"Please stop! Don't do that." All the owners pleaded with their pets.

Then Sloth gave a command to the Neopets by mind control. Destroy anything in sight. Even the owners.

"ROOOARRRR! MUST DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The owners heard what they said and ran as fast as they could to the nearest safest place. If there was such a place. Back at the station, the four got off of the pod and took a look around and couldn't find the mind control device.

"Hey I wonder if it could be up that secret ladder over there?" I said.  
  
--------------

Could it really be up the ladder? Or is it another dead end? And what is Sloth going to do with the mind controlled pets besides destroy. There has to be something else being planned. I guess you'll have to find out next time.


	3. The Plan

A Pet's Life  
  
A/N  
  
I've decided to try to update almost everyday so here's chapter 3. Also thanks for the reviews. If you see (this) it means she thinking to herself. Enjoy!  
  
"Hey I never noticed that ladder over there." EliteMutant01 said.  
  
We climbed up the ladder and to our surprise, we saw not only the mind control device, but Sloth and Darigan and Lord Kass though he was trying to stay away from Darigan.  
  
"Kass I wish you would get along with Darigan for once." Said Sloth.  
  
"Never. I will never ever get along with Darigan. Okay maybe if we take over this universe then we'll talk." Lord Kass said.  
  
(So that's what they were planning.)  
  
"Well shall we command the Neopets to attack the faeries?" Said Darigan.  
  
"Yes to the mind control device." Sloth said very evil like.  
  
"Access Code Required." Computer said.  
  
"Code is 1530." Kass said.  
  
"Access Accepted. Welcome Rulers of the Universe. What would you like me to command the Neopets?"  
  
"Command: Attack All Faeries."  
  
"Command Accepted. Starting signal. Signal sent."  
  
"Log off."  
  
"Logging off. See you next time Rulers of the Universe."  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now the Space Faerie is going to get it!" yelled Sloth.  
  
"Lets go to Kredulor. We should talk to our Grundo Army. They need some commanding." Said Darigan.  
  
(Good if they go to Kredulor then we can destroy the device.)  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Hmmm I feel like if someone else is here. Do you?" asked Kass.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sloth and Darigan.  
  
"Hey look at our secret ladder!"  
  
"Uh Oh! They know we're here!" I said.  
  
We quickly climbed down the ladder, but when we got down off the ladder there was Mutant Grundos that were around everywhere. There had to be atleast 100.  
  
"Seize Them!" Sloth, Darigan, and Lord Kass said.  
  
Well we didn't stand a chance. They captured us easily. And we really tried to escape.  
  
----------  
  
What's going to happen to shimmery and friends? How are they going to get out of this mess? And what about the faeries of Neopia? I guess you'll just have to find out! 


	4. Another Machine!

A Pet's Life  
  
A/N  
  
Thanks for the one other review I've gotten. Chapter 4 is starting in 3-2- 1.  
  
"What should we do with them?" said one of the mutant grundos.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Well my torture device is broken so I guess lock them up until further notice." Said Sloth.  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
They took us to what looked like already a torture device. Actually, it was our prison. There was slime everywhere. And there was even dead neopets which really scared me.  
  
(I guess they don't feed their prisoners. Well we have to escape, but how?)  
  
It looked like it was pet proof. But was it human proof?  
  
"Hey Koolgirl, do you know how to pick locks?" I asked.  
  
"Well I've seen in movies if you have a hairpin you can pick a lock. Why?"  
  
"Can you try to pick this lock on the cage? I can't do it because whenever I touch the bars I get shoot with electricity. It's the only way I can think of to get out of here." I said.  
  
"Alright. I've never done it before, but why not. We have to stop them anyway we know."  
  
So while Koolgirl was picking the lock the pets in Neopia were hunting down faeries.  
  
"Destroy faeries. Destroy. DESTROY!"  
  
So far they have defeated not defeated any faeries which is a good thing. All the faeries were actually hiding. They knew that if they were gone, Neopia would lets just say go down the drain.  
  
On Kredulor Sloth was giving his speech.  
  
"We are better than them."  
  
"YEAH!" "And yet we don't even get allowed to live on their planet."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"So shouldn't we just take it over instead?"  
  
"YEEEAAAHHH!"  
  
"We are strong we are mighty! WE WILL RULE!"  
  
"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"The time is now. To the pods!"  
  
The grundos went to the pods while the three so called "Rulers of the Universe" were working on something else.  
  
"So how is the Darigan/Mutant ray? Is it almost done Sloth?" Said Lord Kass.  
  
"Oh yeah its finally done. Thing is it takes a while to warm up." Said Sloth.  
  
"How long?" Lord Kass said.  
  
"Oh only about like a day."  
  
"A DAY?! THAT IS WAY TO LONG! Fine let it take a day I just want to watch the Neopets fight." Lord Kass said just as evilly as Sloth did.  
  
"With this other device you can. Its called a invisible camera. Its really huge, but you can see the action on this television."  
  
Sloth then turned on the colossal television. The Neopets were attacking everything in site while also hunting for faeries. It was a beautiful site to the three.  
  
"Ahh, a good battle to calm my nerves." Darigan said  
  
Back at the space station, Koolgirl just picked the lock which I was extremely glad she did as I sensed something happening on Neopia.  
  
"Come on we have to destroy the mind control device!" I said.  
  
----------  
  
Let's hope that they destroy the device in time. Also let's hope they get to Kredulor and destroy that device as well. We can only find out soon. 


End file.
